Now and forever
by Nivchan
Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my story - Oneshot NxM
**_DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A._**

* * *

 ** _NOW AND FOREVER_**

I stood there in front of the mirror, staring at my new self. Brown long hair, manicured nails, tanned skin and….…...crimson eyes. Each and every day these eyes made me remember that day.

It was a rainy and gloomy day. I knew that day would always torture me, my feelings because it was the day my boss Natsume Hyuuga married the beautiful Ms. Nobara…

I had always liked him from the start. He was not a mushy gushy guy, he was punctual and sharp. There was a time when I hated him. Not to mention, cursed him. But eventually I found myself falling for him, his attitude. Of course it was only I, who liked him that way…even though his words were sharp as a knife, I knew he was a kind hearted person deep down.

Well yes it was the day of his wedding. He invited me; his personal assistant and some other co-workers in his company. Even when he was inviting me for a thing I didn't even want to see, it felt as if I was someone important in his life.

I was on my way to his wedding when the bus I took, met with a brutal accident. A lot of passengers lost their lives while I, lost my precious hazel eyes….. According to my mom, there was practically no one to donate to me… I mean who would donate their eyes, unless their almost dead?! But some guy volunteered to donate his eyes for free because he thought that it would add up to his good karma-list. From that day onwards, I kept on praying for that person's well-being each and every day.

So in the end I couldn't go to my boss's wedding and ended up losing my heart and eyes at the same time. Within a few days I got back my eye sight thanks to a certain someone.

And today, here I am, staring at my eyes which were earlier someone else's. Crimson eyes….. It seems that pain has its ways of getting me, because these eyes reminded me of him, my boss, and my one sided love….

Nearly 3 years have passed, and yet my feelings for him haven't changed even a bit, even after I quit my job as his personal assistant since I've lost my eye sight 3 years ago. I wonder whether he has a sweet girl or a handsome boy, or maybe he has an adorable pair of twins…. And I bet they have his breathtaking crimson eyes.

Finally I've decided to have a glimpse of his life since I've got back my vision. It's not like I'm going to intrude his happy married life, only a glimpse and that would be enough for me to know that he was happy. Maybe I'd get to see his kids as well; was what I was hoping for.

I was at his huge house ready to peek in and look whether he was there. This may seem like I'm stalking him and I may seem pathetic if I were ever caught in the act, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to have a glimpse of him and I promised myself to finally let go- and move on.

I tip toed through the garden and looked around to see whether I've been caught. I felt nostalgic walking on the same grass again, just like back in the days as his PA. Sheesh, for a second there I felt ashamed, but then again I told myself over and over that this was to get over my unrequited love.

That's when I saw a man with familiar messy raven hair…..he was in his garden standing tall wearing sunglasses. _Oh my….._ He looked handsome as he looked 3 years ago. I stood there staring at him, as he walked and bumped into some tree and almost fell. Without realizing, I found myself running towards him from my hiding place and helping him to stand. I felt myself blushing, because I knew that I was already caught red handed.

He stood straight with my help and looked at me with those shades he wore.

"I forgot to bring my stick. Thanks. Could you take me in now? I had enough." He said casually. Stick? Did he not _see_ me properly?

I waved my hand in front of his eyes jokingly. He smirked and started talking. Oh so he _did_ see me.

"Martha, stop kidding around. For the umpteenth time, do I have to tell you that I can't see a god damn thing?" He said while smirking.

I stood there frozen while my mind twisted and twirled. Martha? Can't see? By any chance…. I felt my heart sinking deep down….. My stomach churned as I gulped.

Unconsciously, my hands went to his face while tears sprung out of my eyes. I caressed his face…. I felt him straitening under my touch. After a few seconds, he took my hand in his.

"Mikan, is that you? You shouldn't be here idiot." He said with a mix of emotions that I couldn't understand; Greif? Surprise? Shock? Relief? Anger?

Words didn't come out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say. One of the deepest fears that sometimes haunted me, that I believed could never have happened; had actually happened.

I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't know whether I could. I found myself searching his hand, and as I saw no hint of gold on them, relief flooded over me. Without hesitating anymore, I stood on my toes as I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. Surprisingly he too, kissed me back.

We stood there holding each other for what seems like an eternity. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy raven hair. It was his usual gesture when he didn't know what to do or when something was bothering him. Finally he invited me inside and I guided him to his favourite chair in the living room.

I didn't know what to ask him, what to say. I mean I felt horrible. All the while he had been suffering in the darkness, while I had been using his eyes to see the light. _Why didn't anyone tell me?_ A voice screamed inside my head and more over _why couldn't I figure it out?_ I asked myself.

He took the initiative to explain things to me while I silently tormented myself.

It seems that, his father had forced him to marry Nobara, but he had always liked me from the start which made me gasp in surprise and happiness at the same time. When he heard that I've met with an accident and the fact that I was hospitalized, he had cancelled his wedding right away. During the time I laid unconscious, he had stayed by my side. And finally when he learned that I had lost my eyes he had given his to me.

"Even though those eyes are nothing like your beautiful hazel ones, this was all I could give you" he said in a low voice.

"It's more than I deserve." I sighed. "Sheesh, I love you- you know"

"I know"

"Yeah and - wait what?!" he casually shrugged his shoulders.

"You really are an idiot Mikan, I said that I already knew" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

He looked uneasy for a second, and started talking.

"It's because, I didn't want to see you be a widow after we marry." He answered smugly.

"Marry? Widow?" I was unable to comprehend his words. Wait, is he …. Not well?

"Yes Mikan," he said as if he read my mind. Fear crept all over me again…

"Mikan I'm sorry I couldn't accept your feelings back then because, I'm a heart patient." He sighed for

The nth time already.

As he said that, I felt all the blood in my face draining. What have we done in the past to be _this_ unfortunate…?

"You deserve someone better Mikan"

"Natsume, are you out of your mind?! I want only you! Do you know how hard it was for me to live 3 years without even seeing you?" I accused.

He stood there helpless, unable to stop me from being with him. Even though his life span may be short, I want to be with him till the end. I didn't like him for his looks nor his money I loved him for who he was; himself. This may seem cliché, but I love all of Natsume Hyuuga.

He was courageous enough to give up his eyes for me; I want to do more for him.

"Natsume please marry me" Yes, normally the guy proposes to the girl, but hey as long as two people who love each other dearly end up together, it doesn't matter right?

In the end, he agreed, and we started dating each other for a start.

After a couple of months, we got married and had a beautiful baby girl with my hazel eyes. Our second baby boy had crimson eyes just like Natsume.

As time passed by, Natsume's heart became weak day by day. I stood by him as his wife, while he saw the world through my eyes

"Mommy, Misuki is crazy!" Mitsume, my son called out.

"No mommy, he is the crazy one." Chimed in my daughter Misuki as they both were fighting over a ball.

"Both of you, leave that ball and have your breakfast, or else mommy's going to be very angry." I said pretending to be angry.

"Yeah guys, you know how scary she looks when she gets angry" added a familiar voice. I tilted my head and saw my husband leaning on the door frame, as both our children crowded around him like they always did, when they saw their daddy.

"What makes you look this happy Mr. Husband", I asked teasingly.

"Well, when a man carries good news, he almost always tends to be happy Mrs. Wife." He said playfully as we both burst into a wave of laughter.

"Some person has agreed to donate both his eyes and heart at the same time! I don't know how the hell it happened. But guess what, in no time I'll get to see both you rascals, and you my dear." He said happily as he looked at our children and then at me.

I stood their teary eyed as I saw all three of them looking so happy. It was just one of the happiest days of my life. I walked over to them and hugged my family in happiness that words cannot explain.

~In memory of~

MIKAN HYUUGA

Loving wife and mother

~IN OUR HEARTS NOW AND FOREVER~

Natsume Hyuuga stood there in front of her grave stone, as tears threatened to fall out of his crimson eyes…while he read his wife's last words again and again.

 _Dear Natsume,_

 _I know you might hate me for the rest of your life. But this is the best choice I've ever made in my whole life. I have always loved you with all my heart. I never regretted meeting you, and that accident was something that I was thankful of, because if not for that I wouldn't have gotten the chance to be yours..._

 _You see, I had cancer cells building inside me since a long time, but I only discovered it recently. The doctors said that I'm already in one of its last stages. My time seemed to be shorter than yours._

 _All I want is our children and you to be happy. I didn't want our children to lose both their parents._ _Please, promise me that you won't cry…..tell Misuki and Mitsume that mommy loves both of them…_ _Take care of them and yourself. I love you and our babies so much._

 _Because of you, I got to see a new world, for that I'm always grateful for you. Once again, thank you for being a great husband and an amazing dad for our babies. To me, this is a very happy ending, because love isn't all about having…instead…it's the sacred concept of giving._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Your Mikan._

 _****************************************_ THE END _*********************************************_

* * *

 **Hey, hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reading this to the very end! Well, let me know what you feel about this ;)**

 **-Niv**


End file.
